Cool, I am gonna fiddle with my Watch
This is the first episode of Cassie 12 Omniverse. Plot Three words: GUESS WHO'S BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK. Takes place two weeks after Cassie discovers her watch! Story Cassie: Hmm.....*Using a stick to mess with her watch**Is in Omniverse style* *Has a long sleeved blue shirt under her normal shirt that's black and light blue, with a black dew drop at the center**It's cold out side at this time of summer* Anna:...Cassie. what are you doing? Cassie: Fiddling with my watch! *Grins* *She randomly lands on an alien* Cool beams! Anna: Cassie, aren't you suppose to be getting the spare tires for your uncle Stalion—Wait...Cool Beams? When the heck did that saying come up? Cassie: WHENEVER OCEAN ALIEN TIME ROLLED AROUND! *Slams her watch***Skin becomes black and becomes oily**Omnidewtrix becomes on a light blue metal**Has two metal straps go across her pot shaped torso**Head detaches from neck**Eyes glow light blue, mouth becomes similar to a cage**Arms get blue straps**Shoulders go away***In replacement is a blue metal armor shoulder* OIL SPILLL!!! Anna: ....Ewww she smells! THEMESONG! She found a water based watch, She can become any shapes and sizes, CASSIE 12! When trouble is in her face, she usually does her best. and gives them a wooping OCEAN ALIEN BEAT down! Cassie 12! She wants to have fun on her vacation, but when lives are on the line, IT'S OCEAN ALIEN TIIME! CASSIE 12! OilSpill: *Get's the spare tires* Got 'em Uncle!!! Stallion: *Is trying to fix a oil leak**Holds hand out* Roll it to me,case. OilSpill:....Uncle it;s CASSIE. Stallion: hahahahah *Hand still held out* Give it to me please, Oilspill:: *Hands it to him* *Stallion 'glues it to the area where the oil is leaking* Stallion: 'Done! Spill:.... *Knows it is not done* I'll fix the problem! *Uses her oil abilities to make the hole in which the oil is leaking from to be hardened. She uses her arms to do this through the tire* TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! OILSPILL has cleaned up a spill awooot! Stallion:....Cassiieeeeeee!!!!! What did I tell you abou using The Watch? *Scoots out from under the truck**Has a frown on his face* Not to use it?... [Uncle Stallion: ANNNDDddddddd Spill: *LightBulb goes off above her head* Don't fiddle with it! *Uncle Stallion*: presses the Omnidewtrix* Cassie: HEY! How did you know how to do that?!! *No longer is wearing her long sleeved blue shirt* Uncle Stallion: It's a green button...No...Blue button. Doesn't anyone press red buttons out of the curiousity, as in...That guy from the show where's he running. ...Uncle...He's ALWAYS running! [Uncle Stallion: I meant the story that happens again again and again..... Cassie':....Plz stop the torture. Stallion: Oh you don't like anime? PJBIDGPISGKBGOPI IT'S A CARTOON?!!!! [Stallion:Uh...Yeaaaah Cassie. Cassie: *Waddles away, unabl to speak* *Uncle Stallion] thinks* Uncle Stallion]: .I meant The Happy ever after movies! *...Inside a gas station* Cassie: *Fiddles with her watch* [StrangerWhat's dat? [Cassie: My watch. Stranger: Where did you get it? Cassie: Your sister. Stranger:.......................................................................... Cassie:......Awkwardd, I will continue fiddling with my watch*Walks away**Fiddles with her watch even more* Stranger: *Becomes Astrodactyle' species* GIVE ME THE Omnidewtrix! Cassie: *Fiddled with her watch long enough for it to activate again* Ocean Alien Time! *Slams it **Becomes Ladyarms* LADYARMS! 'Ye, I 'now sily to say names of my aliens right 'fter I became 'em! *Has this wierd accent all of the sudden**Has a shirt similar to her human self with a black dew drop**Eyes are a light blue**Has a black stripe inbeween her forehead* [Strange Alien: *Lunges at her* Ladyarms:LADDDYY....SMASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH! *Smashes on the ground sending the opponnet a few feet back* LADY ROAR! RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! *Makes the disguises on The Strange Alien fall off* station person:.....I should have remained as a nerdn. Nerd. Nerd. NERRDD. LadyArms: *She freezes* Oh no. Santonio. *Backs away* Santonio: Thought you got rid of me? Hah! *Takes out his energy whip and strikes it at Lady Arms**Strikes the Omnidewtrix* *Ladyarms becomes Corefreeze* Corefreeze: Well this will have to do! *Blasts ice at him* *Uncle Stallion comes* Stallion: Cassie, what's with all the comm-- *The alien grabs Corefreeze and presses a button* Stallion: CASSIEL! *They are gone within a blast leaving smoke.* Stallion: NOOOOO!!! CASSSSIIEEL! *He coughs in the smoke* She better get back in one piece! *Coughs* person: Aww man. How am I gonna explan this to my boss! ....End scene.... *Corefreeze awakens* Corefreeze: *Groans* Urgh...Where am I? Corefreeze discovers she is probably at the fields of treznalore. Her eyes brighten. Professor Paradox had taken her last time to another timleinw here a giant robot as a human had to save a girl because she was very vital to his timeline in some circumstance, in which it invovled Cassie using LadyRath. That Alien was then shortly locked since it was not native to her Omnidewtrix. Corefreeze: SANTANIO! *Shouts his name* WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?!!! Santanio: *Comes out from the darkness* I figured you would...Jump in to the action going on this planet. *Laughs**Squaks* Corefreeze" WHAT ACTION?!!! Santanio: You are a screamer! *Apparently amused* Corefreeze" Waaait...I am a...wat? *Sands there stunnned* FLAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM ALIEN 1: Ruuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!! *There's a good handful of them running away from a gigantic machine* Corefreeze:......Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Runs at the machines* Leave 'em alone you little meany! *Uses a ice rock to fly towards the opponnnet***Hears her trix beaping* No no no no! *Slighty lifts up The Omnidewtrix making it uneven**Omnidewtrix remains partially red with a whole lotta blue* Machines: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! Corefreeze: *Freezes the machines* OH YEAH I AM BACK in ACTIoonn! *Taps her Omnidewtrix**Is engulfed into dark blue fur, gets a blue shrt on her torso, then a back stripe goes down, from the middle of her then on top of that develops a very light blue dew drop**Gets a dark gray splitable wolf-bill**Omnidewtrix appears on her shoulders***Gets black fingerless sports gloves on her webby fingers**Legs become black but stop a inch above her webby legs**A laracroft belt develops between her waist**Eyes turn blue* SpeedGate: SPEEEDGATEE! *Sounds like daffy duck* Sweeet, I missed this Ostrich Bluegirl alike girl! *Discharges hot steaming water at the giant machines**Grabs the little kid Aliens within a blue and black blurr* Sweet, Octopus—Doggy aliens! Can't this get any more awesomer? Octopus-Doggy Aliens: 0.0 *Giant Machines slaps SpeedGate* SpeedGate kands a few feet away from abig alien tree trunk made from strangely Algea. Her eyes become big when she saw a ostrich alike Speedgate running after it's parent. This is the home planet of her favorite alien, Soma, the surface. The Underwater buildings and everything possibly does not exist. Unknown for the time. The giant machines are Ocotupus-Oceaniac alike, ODA: PFBL dfkjlf dslkgp SDGIG kglieogwu!!! Speedgate: The place...TThis isn't...Waaait. This is the fields of trenzalore! So...Soma has fields where a fictional character falls?2;kk;sjgpigpi DPIGHEGIP fphdoLIBG PI cpidh o[wh [heierg[eheg lb DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN?!!1 SDGIH[DOGH bdoiheghGP[HG[PIPOIPIOlgiphegipeglierpihe;phrlbiphdg;p olba;ihedpi h;h ldh !!! [ODA: NO SpeedGate: THE ELEVENTH'S FALL!!! ODA: WHAT?! Speedgate: ;KDBGPIBG DOBEGOI dljgg DARN YOU WRITER FOR GETTING RID OF THE PONDS!! ODA: What's that? Speedgate:...Wait..this is 2007...Or 2008...The eleventh hasn't been filemd yet..And how do I know about the future? *Scratches head* *Giant machine come towards them* Speedgate: Alright....TIME FOR BLASTERS! *Puts the ODA's down**Takes out the two gun blasters and shoots them at the giant metal feet**Zips and zooms* I am SpeedGate, and I am not afraid! *Quoting a future trailer where a Person says "I am the Doctor....and I am afraid."* *Shoots down the other machines**Dodges their laser blasters* *Uses her water blasts from her mouth to disarm their lights* Oda: GO SPEEDGATE!!!! GO GO GO OG GOG GOGGG GOG GO-G GOG GOG GOG GOG GOG GOG GOG GOG GOG GROG !!!! *Aliens with armor ome out of the machines* Alien: SHOOT HIM! Speedgate: I amma girl! *Shoots at them* Alien 2: *Dodges every blast**Gives a high kick at Speedgate**Then is blasted off by a electrical gun Speedgate thankfully has* Speedgate: Cool. I am gonna fiddle with my Watch! *Makes a part of the Omnidewtrix retract**She presses it**Becomes half SharkDog**..Wot Wunny! Alien: *Laughs**Falls over laughing**So does the others* *The machines from all over the place fall over* *Speedgate makes the Omnidewtrix even**Times out to Cassie* Cassie: Hey Feeteration! Go do something with your captureees! leader: *Orders army to get the laughing opponnets**Looks to her* ..How do you have our DNA? Where did you get the Omnidewtrix? Cassie:: Well...You can say in a way this stupid thing found me! *Grins widely**Points to herself* Santanio brought me here-- *Turns around to find he is not there*....Grrrrrr. My enemy ditches me, TWICE in a row.*Hands are in fists**Steams anger* I found this Watch in a crater. Saying 'Protectors' or someting alike "Guardians of the O..." leader[: *Eyes widen* Oh dear. [Cassie: Yeah! leader; And who is your enemy? Cassie: Sant-ton-eee-yo something The Feeteration's leader hand twitched, as if it caught the name some-what femilar. Leader:*Whistles** [Skinny Feeteration person: Yes boss? Feeteration: Get Paradox from that meeting. He has to take This girl back to where she came from. Feeteration dude: Ok--*Starts to go* leader: *Takes his shoulder* *Whispers*And...The one who killed the First Astrodactyle Leader....remember the articles? Feeteration dude[: Why are we whispering? [Feetartion: Just answer the question. *Says this in a low voice* Feeteration dude: I do *Nods*He died shortly after the war....He posioned the Vampiration of the sky right when our war began with those annoying Astrodactyles. *Claws clench* Leader: Well.. *Looks at her direction**Then back to him* She said his name.* Now get Paradox. Feetaration dude: *Shaky**Goes* Cassie stood there. Cassie: Which Paradox do you mean?Is this before the time war? Leader: O. You must know about him. Cassie: *Frowns* He left me with another guy named The Doctor for a awhile last week. The thing I learned is Paradox and He don't rememeber their names. And that you must always have bananas in a dangerous situation, Stare at the statues so they won't get you, the crack in the wall is not ordinary, annd...OOooeeeee ooowweee wee!! Leader:....Ookakaaaay. *Finds her a strange human* *Paradox arrives in his Omniverse design* Paradox: Hello Cassie. Cassie: *Sighs* At least this one remembers me! [Paradox*Laughs* [Feeteration Leader: Take the girl back to Earth. *Leaves them* *Paradox turns towards Cassie* Paradox:Who brought you here? Cassie: Santanio. He attacked this Gas station and I was there... *Explains it completely* Paradox: *Skin becomes somewhat pale**Keeps his composure*Alright. *Looks at his watch* Well better go! CassieFor some reason...You remind me of the Doctor with the travels he has with this Clara Oswin and that lavander cloak that I can't describe but similar to a trench coat. *They teleport back* ONE MINUTE BEFORE Cassie is taken... ......Gas Station.... [Cassie: *Omnidewtrix is red**Is in the truck*...Paradox, you didn't have to do that...How did you do that in one minute? Paradox: Spoilers~ *He dissapears in a bright blue light* Anna: kjrgilg Cassie...How did you ..Woaaaah...Are..Thiis...Are you Houdini reincarnated? Cassie: The Fields of tenzelore. The Eleventhsfall. Capaldi dude. Anna:...I don't get it. Stallion:.... I am getting myself a Doctor Who just to wrap my head around this. ......Seven years later.. Anna:; *is acting excited and speaking gibberish* Cassie: You just realized something? Anna: YOU...Quoted the prophercy about the Doctor's fall!! Cassie Good for you. *Sips from a pepsi drink* End. Characters Cassie Benny Anna O. Capulla Uncle Stallion Santanio Aliens used Corefreeze LadyArms SpeedGate OilSpill Location visited Soma Trivia -From the Cassie 12: Original Series Only two weeks occured, the day before the Ben 10 and Cassie 12 movie. It never happened nor did the other episodes. -Nerd from the original series is the Gas Station person. -Cassie has met Professor Paradox before. -Cassie has a another villian who makes his debut in this episode. -This is Santanio's first appearance on screen. -Professor Paradox and The Feeteration leader knows something dark that Cassie does not know. -Vampiration is a play on the word Vampire and Feeteration; suggesting they were the flyers of the sky and guaridans of the planet until all of them were killed. Category:Speedywoman Category:Series Premieres